Love Language
by angelxhope
Summary: We have those moments in life when we meet someone and we feel a deep connection with them that we can't find the words to describe it. But how do we know it's real?


Hey you fellow Tike lovers! Here is a little one shot that I hope you will all love! I saw a video on YouTube called "Love Language" and it just really touched my heart; I cried when I saw it. Especially since I have an uncle with _**this**_ disability and he is just so amazing! I love him very much.

So I'm writing this fic and it follows the video **exactly**. Okay, well I'm hoping that it follows the video.

And here is the link to the original video: .com/watch?v=QyB_U9vn6Wk&feature=related

It's absolutely beautiful! I hope you all enjoy! ;D

* * *

It's silent. Only mother nature fills in this silence with birds gently chirping in the sun's rays of a golden afternoon. A gentle breeze sweeps in, with it a young girl with long jet black hair and blue streaks that's pinned up. She has a newspaper in hand as she settles herself on a park bench.

She takes her headphones and blocks the outside world as she takes her pen, crosses her legs and finishes the crossword puzzle she had started. She taps her foot along to a song that only she knows all to well.

Seconds later a boy walks over and he too settles himself on the bench. He opens the newspaper he was carrying, and scans the page; looking for something that would draw his attention. His gaze is quickly diverted the young girl with the long black hair with blue streaks. The girl catches his gaze and the boy turns his head, turning his attention back to his paper.

When the girl looks back at her paper, the boy slowly turns his head again. There's something about her that captivates him. He doesn't even know her, but he feels like he's already falling for her._ She's just absolutely breathtaking_.

Biting his lower lip, the boy starts to fidget and looks back down on the newspaper. He starts to think; _should I talk to her? What would I say though?_

He lowers the paper and turns to look at her. Biting his lip, he moves a little closer and takes a breath, "Nice day today huh?"

She doesn't respond, however. She just keeps her eyes glued to her paper. The boy frowns when he fails to get her attention. _"Nice day today huh?" Seriously? That's the best I could do?_

He lifts his paper again. His eyes constantly settling on her. He tries once again, "Can I borrow your pen real quick?"

The girl turns to him, but her eyebrows are scrunched together with confusion, "Your pen," the boy says.

She taps her right ear gently with her pen. The boy repeats himself once again, "Oh...your pen," while making a hand gesture demonstrating he needs something to write with.

The girl gives him a toothy grin as she gently hands him the pen. He takes it with a smile, "Thanks."

He opens his paper and scribbles something down. He hands her the pen back, a grin plastered on his face, "I appreciate it."

She just nods gently, taking the pen from him and looking back at her crossword. The boy, too turns back to his paper, reading about the latest news.

* * *

The boy finds himself sitting on the same bench the next day. With his textbook on his lap, he taps this book gently with the blue sharpie. He looks around. He's not sure what he's looking for exactly. Maybe he was hoping that the girl with long black hair and blue streaks would come by again. He glances down at his watch, hoping she would show up around the same time as yesterday. _Maybe she's not coming today._

Time passes by. He looks around, turning to study his textbook once awhile. He bites his sharpie in anticipation, as if a part of him knows that she was going to show up.

An hour passes by when she finally arrives. With her headphones already in her ears, she has a small smile on her face as she seats herself on the other end of the bench.

Turning away from her, he can't help the grin that has formed on his lips. He bites his lip, trying to hide his smile as he glances down on his textbook. He looks at her, and since she didn't seem to notice, he scooted just a little closer to her.

"What are you listening to?" he asks her.

She sees him from the corner of her eye and she looks up and smiles. She points to her ears as she shakes her head a little.

He lets out a sigh when she looks away. _Still no progress, huh? Well buddy. Either she thinks you're a total creeper or she's just extremely shy._

He laughs a little to himself and grabbed his post-it notes. Well, if she wouldn't talk to him, maybe she would write to him instead. Taking the lid off his sharpie, he scribbles on the post-it and smiles as he sticks the note down on the bench right next to her.

It read, _**"What are you listening to?" **_he places the stack of post-it notes right next to it. Just in case she wanted to respond. He turns back to this textbook.

The girl sees this and a smile is plastered on her face. She picks up the post-it notes and jots down her answer. She reaches over and places the note next to him, _**"A special song."**_

He laughs lightly, since he was finally able to communicate with her. He takes another post-it note and once again, places it on the bench beside her, _**"Can I listen to it?"**_

And this is how they communicate. Asking each other questions and answering by using the post-it notes. She responds to his question writing, _**"No. I'm embarrassed." **_

They continued on well into the late afternoon. Each would smile at the other when ever they answered the other person's question.

"_**What's your name?"**_ the boy asks.

"_**Tina Cohen-Chang,"**_ is what she writes down, _**"Yours?"**_

"_**Mike Chang."**_

Mike Chang laughs gently, just enjoying her company. He can't help but think that her handwriting is absolutely exquisite; it kind of shows that she has the sort of carefree spirit. He laughs again when she writes about her strong independence as a woman.

"_**Well, I definitely would not want to get in your way,"**_ he scribbles, _**"Oh, and Tina is a lovely name."**_

Tina blushes when she reads his comment. She just smiles at him and fiddles with her pen. They carried on their conversation, discovering new things about each other.

Mike learns that Tina's favorite color is red, despite the fact she likes to wear black, gothic, lacy clothing. She loves to watch old classic films, and she's an only child.

Tina learns some things about Mike too. His favorite color is green, he's extremely proud of his asian background and loves dim sum. But what fascinated her was his passion for dance.

"_**Dance is what music looks like," **_is his response when Tina asks him what he loves about dance.

Grinning, Mike reaches for another post-it note, _**"I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?"**_

She hesitates, but lifts her pen and writes, _**"No. I don't have one."**_

Mike's brows scrunch in confusion and he grins a little, _**"Really? That's a terrible lie."**_

Tina shakes her head a little, _**"Haha. If you want I'll be here again tomorrow."**_

He bites his lower lip, trying but failing miserably to hide his grin, _**"Sounds good. I'll see you then :)"**_

They look at each other and share a grin. Tina gets up slowly when she feels heat rising to her cheeks.

* * *

Mike is already on the bench when Tina shows up. She stands beside him and leans over to stick a purple sticky note on his textbook, _**"It's good to see you again!"**_

They grin at each other as Tina seats herself right beside him; absolutely no space between them. Mike allows a smirk to play onto his lips and he places a sticky note of his own on her notebook, _**"You're late :)"**_

Tina shakes her head and shoves his shoulder playfully as she laughs, even though there is no sound that escapes her lips.

They just sat there for hours, writing on sticky notes and telling the other about themselves. He would make her laugh by making silly faces and they even worked on a word search together. At one point, he had even gotten up from the bench to show her some dance moves. Tina grinned and clapped her hands together after his little Michael Jackson routine.

The whole entire time not one of them said a word out loud. They enjoyed this. It wasn't something other people would normally do, but it was fun. Plus, to Mike it felt like this method of communication had helped him to get to know Tina in so many levels.

Tina had a huge smile when Mike gently stuck a note on her arm, _**"You have a great smile."**_

Tina blushed, but reciprocated and pressed a sticky note on his forehead, _**"Well you are an incredible dancer."**_

Several minutes passed and all Tina could think about was how incredibly sweet Mike Chang was. He had an adorable smile, and from what she learned from the past two days, he was such a carefree guy. Plus, given that he was a dancer she couldn't help but blush whenever she caught his arm flexing.

She stared at him contently. _Maybe I should tell him. But, has he figured it out yet?_

Hesitating a little, Tina took her red sharpie and wrote, _**"Would you like to listen to my song?"**_

She watches him with a soft expression as he smiles gently at the note, _**"I'd like that."**_

Tina takes out her headphones steadily and hands them to Mike. He takes them from her and places them in his ears. But it's not what he expects. He doesn't hear anything; it's just complete silence.

"That's weird. I don't hear any-" he stops abruptly when Tina lifts her hand and does a motion on her chest.

Mike watches her closely as she pats her chest and then makes symbols with her fingers. Mike quickly figures out what she was saying, especially since it isn't hard to see what she was trying to get across here.

"_**Sorry. I am D-E-A-F," **_is what she spells out with her hand.

Tina lowers her hand, her face expressionless. She was absolutely nervous. _Is he mad at me for not telling him right away? Maybe he won't like me because of this..this..disability._

She can't bear the look that Mike is giving her. She doesn't know what exactly it's suppose to signify, but either way she just looks away. Tina feels so ashamed that she didn't even notice Mike scribbling something down.

It's only when he sticks his note on her notebook does she turn to look at him with tears in her eyes and a beaming smile on her face.

"_**You're still beautiful."**_

_**

* * *

**_Well, I hope you liked it! So please read and review! =D

Oh and I would also like to apologize for not updating "_**Always and Forever"**_ in like...FOREVER! I've been terribly busy and I only get to write the next chapter of the story on my down time, which hasn't been a lot. But hopefully I'll be able to update that story pretty soon.


End file.
